


Epitome

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is finally ready to start looking for a mate. Is it merely a coincidence that he sees a familiar face years after or is it fate playing it's role in its own mysterious ways?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Epitome

**Author's Note:**

> Expect no regular updates!

It has been 12 years since the second wizarding war and one can say that the wizarding World has stabilized as much can be expected from a rapidly developing society but one Harry Potter feels like his life is stuck in the same loop.

"They posted about you again Harry. Here , it says that the saviour of the wizarding world is planning his wedding.What mate, you didn't even tell us?"Ron looked at Harry mockingly while Harry groaned.

"Blasted Prophet!!I just went to get some formal robes from Twilfit and Tattings.They have more interest in my life than even Mrs. Weasley."Ron frowned at Harry's comment on his mother's interest but said nothing as it was a common affair where Molly Weasley fussed over her adopted son's marital life and lack of omega.Molly wouldn't have been so worried had any of Harry's batchmates or his juniors that she knew were single like him but everybody was married or in a stable relationship.

"So what reason are you going to give to mum this time?"Ron munched on some crackers as he reviewed the report he had prepared for the last mission he and Harry went to.

"I am altogether going to avoid lunch this time if I have to endure her bombardment of questions."Harry lamented as he looked at Molly's letter which had dropped in his cabin with the copy of today's Prophet asking if he is going to act on the news and finally get an omega so that all speculations come to an end.Weasleys don't read Prophet as it was trash but occasional updates on the wizarding world compelled the family to look at the trash once in a while and this was supposedly one of those days.

Molly had been harbouring dreams of welcoming Harry in the family officially when Ginny had presented as an omega but Ginny had not much shown interest in him(neither had he). Surprisingly after completing studies , at Hogwarts, during one of Burrow's family lunch Ginny had turned up with Luna (who had to the astonishment of everyone presented as an alpha) where Luna had graciously asked for the permission of Arthur and Molly Weasley to court their daughter.Molly had been baffled but assented witnessing the couple's evident chemistry.After that Harry had become Molly's pet project in the 'hunt for a suitable mate' as she felt obligated to find her daughter's replacement in Harry's life.

At the age of fifteen when everyone came into their secondary genders Harry presented as an alpha which unbeknownst to him everyone had expected.The physical and magical strain of fighting a war against the Dark Lord surely has to go to an alpha only and not the vulnerable omega who are tied by their biology and heat every two months, even an ordinary beta could not have been believed to handle the wrath of an eccentric and power hungry alpha like Voldermort.

Harry often thought what would have happened had he presented as beta or omega,a chaos would be an understatement.

While the wizarding society held alphas at the top level of the social ladder the views on betas and omegas varied from person to person.Some saw beta as useless as they had no strong recognition of others genders while some deemed them lucky as they don't have to deal with issues like sensory overload, possessiveness,rash behaviour and most importantly ruts and heats.Omegas were treated like precious human beings who needed to be protected and thus tied to Alphas who own them or they are cherished and treated reverently with their status providing them privilege to choose anyone they wish to bond with and thus treated with utmost respect and dignity.

Harry had been in submerged in grief, frustration and then fighting for survival during his adolescent years to seriously show any interest in others.And when the war ended he did not want to burden himself with the responsibility of someone else however the real reason for his reluctance to indulge in any relationship was that he didn't want any companionship just after getting out of war.He had much to contemplate and the lives lost in the war seemed like his burden to carry which he didn't want any other person to share with.He had always been hesitant in sharing his deepest feelings-desires, grief,joy-in fear of them being used against him or being made a subject of mockery due to it as his childhood with Dursley's had inculcated in him.

"Mum is going to come to your home if you don't appear at the Burrow."Ron stated matter of factly making Harry frown thoughtfully to find ways to avoid Molly."Be a gryffindor mate and just confront her and tell her like you have told her all this time, she will understand like always to wait some more and me and 'mione would be there to placate her."Ron smiled at Harry reassuringly to which Harry nodded faintly.

"Actually I am thinking of finding someone to spend life with."Harry almost whispered biting his lower lip which reflected his anxiousness.

Silence reigned as Ron's eyes remained fixed on him contemplating his sudden announcement, he found whatever he was looking for and moved towards him clapping him on the back heartily.

"Good for you mate,Mum will be finally relieved and let you be, wait till I tell 'mione."Harry grinned at Ron's enthusiasm for him.

Harry had contemplated for years about being so intimately involved with someone as to making the other person become your life not just a part of it.After being told what to do by others for years and concentrating on fulfilling the expectations of everyone to vanquish the Dark Lord he needed time to himself, to discover himself as a person, where he stood, his purpose in life, his expectations, desires, wishes which would not be ruled by someone else.

He needed to make peace with his past, accept everything that happened as not his burden to carry and to stop blaming himself for everything that has happened, to envision his future according to his own free will for which a deep thinking of what he wanted to do with his life was required.

He considered himself too broken and believed that if he had taken an omega as a bondmate he would have broken them too as omegas are too sensitive to their mate's needs and emotions which would have led to a downward spiral of despair for both of them.

Yes he needed time to settle himself and now he felt a bit stable to feel confident in himself to share his dark times and deepest feelings with someone suitable.He was ready to trust someone who would make his life more happy than it already was and make a family to call his first and foremost.Like a typical alpha he had the craving to father children and take care of an omega and find solace in their companionship.

"Let's go and submit our reports to Auror Robards."Ron stood up straightening his quill on his desk,a trait Hermione had influenced after being married for ten years.

Harry smiled at his gesture and hoped that he got someone who made his life like Hermione and Ron who had one of the strongest bonds he knew of despite their being betas and of completely opposite personalities.He corrected himself inwardly ' _ no ,no going into a relationship with someone to be like others, we will create something unique of our own'. _

*

Harry and Ron were sitting in Head Auror Robards office when a nightingale patronus burst into the office speaking urgently"we have tracked down the base of omega trafficking ring but the offenders plan to send the omegas somewhere via portkey.The omegas seem to be induced with Delirium Potion.The offenders are fifteen in number and the victims are twenty.We need back up.Now!!"The voice rose in panic on the last note and the three men stood up while Robards accioed the omega rings file to know the location of the base.

Harry and Ron went to gather the available Aurors and moved towards the conference hall for briefing.

The people who believe that omegas are commodities to be sold and bought for use by others have been engaged in the illegal practice to capture omegas and keep them in a perpetual state of helplessness by feeding them certain potions to make them compliant to others wishes.They are then treated as deemed suitable which has led to the reports of omega abuse,rape, forced bondage make rounds around the Auror Department.The Ministry have safeguards in working, protocols for such cases but it is too late till the reports reach the authorities.

"Aurors you have to reach Windsworth Farm now, arrest the raiders and don't let anyone escape, exercise caution with the omegas.I have contacted the Department of Omega(Protection and Rehabilitation) they will arrive on the address so stay vigilant and try not to attack them."Head Auror Robards dismissed everyone.

Harry apparated with others to the coordinates to see a worn wooden shed with voices of struggle and fight forcing him to move instinctively.Ron held his sleeve and looked at him cautiously nodding his head gravely.Harry nod jerkily and moved forward.

Ron had always worried about Harry's alpha hormones which drove him towards danger leading him to act impulsively which had many a times brought him to the brink of death so he always signals him to act calmly and with caution which just blurs the difference between Hermione and Ron and he wonders how many more habits they have acquired of each other seeing that Hermione has made Ron a man who relied on words to express his feelings through subtle gestures or is it just maturity that has changed Ron. While subtlety eluded Ron in teenage now he has grown to take small cues from everything and think before acting.

*

The group of Aurors enter through the rickety wooden door which was blasted to splinters but still made noise attracting attention of the people inside.

Harry cursed under his breath for forgetting a silencing spell but then spells and curses fly in their direction moving them to action.

The offenders have taken down Auror Smith whose patronus informed them of the situation here.Harry growled seeing the offenders retreating back to a trap door through which the smell of distress fills the whole farm.The smell of omegas' distress propells the alpha Aurors to go on offensive which further encourages others to attack viciously and take them down.

Aurors fight swiftly and were able to capture the offenders.Harry wrinkles his nose breathing through his mouth as he looked at other alphas who felt the same uneasiness inhaling the stinging smell of fear, profound horror and uncertainty mixed with ill comfort and lingering anger.

Despair hung in the air as Senior Auror Dawlish advises the alpha Aurors to stay back as they might further harm others reacting to the smell of distressed omegas.Harry moved aside with five other men and two women.

In the field of Magical Law Enforcement the Aurors are trained to tackle any unexpected situations that may present itself but the Aurors are trained to restrain their biological cues such as reacting impulsively to relieve a distraught omega in site or not giving into their instincts and violate the omega rights.

The omega traffickers were lying on the floor in different states of injuries courtesy of an enraged Auror department.The alphas moved out to prevent from taking any step that might violate their senior's order.They all were feeling restless and helpless, fidgeting, tapping their foot to control the urge to go rescue those omegas imprisoned behind the trap door and escort them to comfort.

Ron and Auror Tyler came out levitating the offenders who were bound by incarcerous and moaning in pain.Ron nodded towards Harry and went inside.

"What is taking so long to get the omegas out?"Auror Gregson exclaimed seemingly vexed by others' delay to rescue the omegas.Harry himself felt angsty but stood in his place as he knew alphas may act rashly in the league to comfort the omegas which would be unsuitable as the condition of the trafficked omegas was unclear.

Tyler came out with the injured Auror and they apparated to St. Mungos and a patronus of a guinea pig followed running in opposite direction to call for the Omega Protection Department.Harry hoped that whichever authority and healers are coming would be able to reign in the situation.

Harry was reassured remembering the steps taken in past years for welfare of omegas.The Ministry had established a home for omegas who had fallen victims to heinous crimes providing them medical care and support to carry on with their life with a semblance of normalcy.The home named 'Impervious Shelter' was established last year based on the model and functioning of similar institutions in France which led to the developers of the idea of such shelter homes to be approached by the Ministry and were hired to establish the same in the wizarding world here.It has worked efficiently and Harry hoped that the rescue of today would reflect the home's efficiency in dealing with omegas.

"Are the expectant healers also to treat these.... people?"Auror Wilson asked growling as the groans of pain heightened in intensity among the offenders.The Aurors had used a wide range of colourful hexes and curses that the affect on apparating could prove unpredictable and they could not take such risk according to laws while Harry had the opinion looking at the faces of others around him that they would like to give them the taste of their own medicine.

The sound of several pops nearby send the aplhas hackles raising and they take duelling stances in direction of the intruders.Auror Smith and Auror Gregson even cast vicious stinging and paralysing spells on the group.Harry now understand what Auror Robards meant when he said "try not to attack them". The alphas were wary of anything and everything and this situation warranted them to be on alert and protect their territory which was this field in the face of danger.

Harry and other alphas realised their mistake when they became aware of the smell of omegas which was coming from the group standing in front of them.Harry thought of the counter curses and moved to the group along with others.This all happened in half a second and when the spells were about to hit the omegas a shield shone in front of them absorbing the assault.

The alphas heaved a sigh of relief while the group of healers moved forward without saying anything to the alphas.Harry saw that the omegas in front looked anxious but a pair of pale hands squeezed their shoulders.

Harry noticed that one of the hands of the comforter held a sleek wand while the other healers didn't had their wands out.He realised that that must be the person who cast the shield and commended them for their quick thinking."We are sorry for the attack. We were anxious that a hostile entitiy might have entered."

The Healers looked at each other and the comforter in the centre turned back which made the Healers following behind to move.Harry's breath stopped seeing a head of the blonde hair that he could recognise anywhere.'No it could not be.'Harry thought as he looked at the face that had disappeared in fifth year and never looked back.

*

Harry had come back to Hogwarts and received appreciative glances from everyone for his muscular build.

He was excited that just smelling others revealed their genders to him for which he had to ask earlier.Hermione and Ron had given him a birds and bees talk which had made him feel embrassed but seeing their flaming faces the embrassment had reccedded.

Now sitting in Great Hall he looked around. Dean and Seamus were teasing Neville for his surprising Alpha status who was flushing red but trying to act unaffected.Lavender and Parvati were both whispering in each other's ears and giggling.Harry rolled his eyes seeing the typical omega behaviour of the girls.

Harry looked at other tables and noticed everyone was chattering excitedly.His eyes fell on the Slytherin table where the thorn in his side was sitting.The look on that pointed pale face halted his thought process.Draco Malfoy looked anxious and his attempts to mask the emotion was failing miserably.

Harry saw Parkinson rubbing his arm and whispering something to Malfoy while Blaise Zabini looked at them warily.Theodore Nott was smirking and saying something to him while the older slytherins just chanced a glance at the blonde time to time.

Harry felt their behaviour strange and wondered what Malfoy has presented as.

In Potions class next day Harry went in the Potions Store when Malfoy was present and he tried to sniff subtly.He took a deep breath and smelled.... nothing.Draco Malfoy had no smell which baffled Harry.Even betas had a smell though it was mild and not distinctive to each betas but Malfoy didn't smell like anything, neither alpha nor omega or beta.

Malfoy moved outside without paying Harry any mind which was in itself strange.

Harry returned to his table with the ingredients and found Dean sniggering at his table."Malfoy didn't present."Dean composed himself seeing Malfoy move to his table.

Harry spied a glance at Malfoy to see Theodore Nott taking the ingredients and smiling at Draco flirtatiously which boggled him.He knew entering the potions lab that Theodore Nott has presented as an alpha so why was he showing interest in a person who hasn't presented.

The Slytherins had something brewing.They whispered behind Malfoy's back while Malfoy himself had changed.He didn't bully anyone so far and was keeping to himself and his house.Even the rumour mill of Hogwarts could not fathom what was going on in the House of Snakes.They could be discreet when they wanted and keeping a secret was no big deal for them.

Harry felt weird-not worried, definitely not worried seeing that Malfoy had become subdued just because he didn't present and above that the delicate handling of others slytherins made Harry doubtful of what actually was happening.

In an early quidditch match Harry again won the snitch against Slytherins but Malfoy just seethed and turned his head away.Not able to smell any emotions on Malfoy when they was so near while catching snitch left Harry a bit disoriented like there should be something that he craved but couldn't discern for the life of him.

On the pitch when the teams were supposed to shake hands to represent sportsmanship Malfoy stormed out and not even the captain of the Slytherin team said anything spiteful which was often the case when they lost.Harry saw all this with an air of amusement mixed with apprehension that something was hidden.

In October he saw Malfoy become more agitated with everything around him and the attention that he was receiving from everyone despite or inspite of not presenting.The Slytherins looked at him sometimes like he was a wonder which Harry noticed accidentally one day when he was sitting forlornly in the library while Hermione was in an aisle searching a book and Ron was nowhere to be found.Some seventh year Slytherins were seated in the far corner and Malfoy was perched on the opposite side of the library.He saw them talking and then peeking at Malfoy dreamily shortly after which the blonde stormed out of the library.

Harry could agree that the blonde was attractive with the shade of hair like moonlight shining, porcelain skin which looked like carved marble on which the dusted pink or red was easily noticeable which made him look exquisite.Slender figure with delicate bone structure which moved gracefully and effortlessly.

He could not disentangle why an attention loving brat like Draco Malfoy would despise the eyes on him.

Then Christmas came and students went home and returned except one.Draco Malfoy and his family had fallen off the face of Earth and nobody knew what had happened.

*

Now standing in front of Harry looking like he had just dropped from heaven was standing Draco Malfoy.Draco Malfoy whose smooth and soft looking face showed disinterest as he made eye contact with Harry who felt his chest constricting with that mercurial gaze focused on him.

Malfoy glanced at all the alphas and replied tonelessly"Hazards of job.One must be precautious."

Malfoy and company turned towards the barn while Harry looked on astonished.Malfoy didn't show any signs of recognition.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by Auror Gregson whistling appreciatively."A masterpiece of an omega."Harry felt a slight pinch but let it go.

Suddenly the thing became clear to him and he felt earth disappearing from beneath his feet.Draco Malfoy smelled like an omega.The person who had no secondary gender when everyone did miraculously turned into an omega and that too a pleasantly smelling and beautifully looking omega.

Draco Malfoy was an omega ,a Healer,had returned to the wizarding World here without making it into newspapers and above that he was working for the Ministry,no not Ministry but the 'Impervious Shelter'.

Harry had thousands of questions running through his mind which he itched to know the answers of.His curiosity about Draco Malfoy in fifth year had certainly been reignited with the blonde's return.

Harry and other alphas took a deep breath sensing no further distressed emotions coming from the barn.

'How much has changed?'Harry thought contemplating the blank look on Malfoy's face.


End file.
